


Egg the boiiis

by Lucifersdemonspawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I needed to write, Eggs, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersdemonspawn/pseuds/Lucifersdemonspawn
Summary: Sam and Lucifer get a little fed up with their brothers
Relationships: Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Egg the boiiis

"Sam, listen to me, we have to do this!" Lucifer exclaims while throwing his arms up in a huff and turning to the taller male. "They are in there, making our where we EAT! Where we eat, Sam!" 

"Okay, chill you little devil." Sam teases before pushing some of his hair behind his ear with a smirk. "I have a great idea."

"well, don't leave me hanging." Lucifer grumbles after a pause.

Sam chuckles and grabs Lucifer's wrist, pulling him towards their brothers house. "Since they're ruining our kitchen in our house, let's use their kitchen to ruin their house."

Lucifer frowns in confusion before an evil smirk grows across his face. "OH baby, you are evil."

Sam doesn't respond, he just unlocks Dean's front door with a loud laugh and then rushed towards the kitchen.

"What do we got?" Lucifer asks with a breathy chuckle, leaning over Sam's shoulder to look into the fridge.

Their eyes land on something at the same time and they both reach for it.

"eggs..." 

\---

"Son of a bitch! What the hell happened here!" Dean exclaims as he walks out of his boyfreind's house only to see his own house covered in eggs,


End file.
